Synthetic Dreams, Real Nightmares
by rubisora18117
Summary: Jonouchi wakes up from a coma only to find out everything that happened with the pharaoh was just a dream. Or so says everyone. Kaiba Corp has all the answers, some better to leave unanswered. ON HIATUS
1. Empty Streets, Reality Revealed

**Disclaimer:** If I, rubisora18117, actually owned Yu-Gi-Oh, would I be writing fanfics? Wait, nevermind… I've actually got stories in no way related to original stories in my head… Well, I don't own it!

**Summary: **Jonouchi wakes up from a coma only to find out everything that happened with the pharaoh was just a dream. Or so says everyone. Kaiba Corp has all the answers, some better to leave unanswered.

**Warnings:** This story may contain language that may cause the rating to go up, a lot of OOC-ness, and me screwing around with the characters. Also, this will be shonen-ai/yaoi! This means that there will be boyxboy relationships. If this disturbs you, I would advise you to turn around.

Also, noticed that I didn't put in a warning for OCs. That is because there is no OCs as far as I have planned out for this fic. If there are OCs, they would be along the lines of store clerics and random assistants. Keep in mind when reading.

**Random talk:** So, every so often, a fanfic would make me want to do my version of a typical idea. This happens to be one of those character wakes up from a coma only to find out everything that happens in the show was really a dream. But, knowing me, there is so much more to this then meets the eye. I hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

**Synthetic Dreams, Real Nightmares**

**Prologue:** Empty Streets, Reality Revealed

It was quiet, too quiet for a city like Domino to be in the middle of the day. Not only that, but there were no people in the streets except for the person who observed all of this. Jonouchi Katsuya walked around, hoping to find someone. He was supposed to meet his friends at a nearby arcade, but no one was there. Not just his friends, there wasn't a single soul save his there.

It was when he reached his school when he finally saw life. Up on the roof was a teen Jonouchi recognized, Kaiba Seto. He wore a similar outfit to the one from Duelist Kingdom, only it was all white. The strangest part besides the fact the teen CEO was at school on a Sunday instead of his company or with Mokuba, was that he was looking straight ahead at the sky. Not to mention that there was a wind up there and nowhere else judging by Kaiba's trench coat.

"What the hell is Kaiba doing here?" Jonouchi asked himself as he ran towards the building. It only took five minutes to reach the roof top, a new record he noted. He slammed the door open, which Kaiba didn't even flinch or turn around at the loud sound it created. Not that Jonouchi was expecting a physical reaction from Kaiba, but he should have gotten a verbal response. At least, a verbal response different then the one he got.

"Everyone returned," Kaiba randomly said. "This world is shutting down. We're the only ones left here."

"What are you talking about?" Jonouchi yelled as he walked over to where the other was. "Where are my friends? I can't reach them!"

"Where they should be. Tell me, in a game with a storyline, what happens to characters that die?"

"They stay dead unless you use some cheat!" Jonouchi was practically hysterics now, really concerned with the fact Kaiba has been calm all this time. "Will you stop talking in riddles? You're acting really weird!"

"True, they die. But what if that game was a dream? Wouldn't they just wake up?"

"Really, I'm worried about what's going on. And how you're acting isn't helping."

"I may never see you again," Kaiba said, his voice grown softer. "My brothers are overprotective of me."

"Brothers? Kaiba, what's going on?"

"I want you to promise me something." Kaiba turned around so he was now facing Jonouchi. Jonouchi noted how his rival looked younger then he remembered, unshed tears filled his eyes. "When you wake up, don't forget all that has happened these past three years. That you won't forget me…"

"Wha? Okay, you're scaring me now. Tell me what the hell is go-"

His question was silenced by Kaiba's lips on his. Jonouchi panicked since he never expected Kaiba to be the one to take his first kiss. Yet, at the same time, he found he couldn't pull away or even push the other away. He could even say he was enjoying it. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of his supposed rival's lips on his.

The kiss ended as fast as it started, at least it seemed that way to the blond. Jonouchi opened his eyes. Tears were coming down Kaiba's face faster than before, yet his expression was peaceful rather than the expected one of sorrow.

"No matter what anyone says, these past three years were more than a dream," Kaiba said in a hushed voice. Jonouchi nodded, half understanding what the brunet was asking of him. "Thank you. I just have one more request. Wake up."

With that said, Kaiba pushed the blond off the roof. Somehow, the fencing surrounding the parameter was gone. Jonouchi stared at Kaiba in shock as he fell to his death.

* * *

In a hospital in Japan, Jonouchi Katsuya woke up from his three year coma.

* * *

**TBC**

**Random Talk: **Every so often, a fanfic would make me want to do my version of a typical idea. This happens to be one of those character wakes up from a coma only to find out everything that happens in the show was really a dream. But, knowing me, there is so much more to this then meets the eye.

Now for an important announcement: this story is one of many that I have posted to see which one I should focus on. Right now, there is a poll that will be up for one month. It will determine which fic I will work on. So, if you like this fic, go vote for it! You can pick up to two fics. Every vote counts!

Don't forget to review!

Rubi-chan, over and out!


	2. Waking Up, Denying Reality

**Random Talk:** Remember in the warning I said there would be OOC. Yeah, it gets bad here. The reason for it will be explained later.

Results of the poll are at the end of the chapter.

**

* * *

Synthetic Dreams, Real Nightmares**

**Chapter 1:** Waking Up, Denying Reality

"What is your name?"

"Jonouchi Katsuya."

"Age?"

"Eighteen."

"Close enough. Do you know where you are?"

"I'm assuming Domino General Hospital."

"Good guess; you're right. Now, what is the last thing you remember?"

Jonouchi sat, thinking about what happened. He didn't know how he survived the fall, but he did somehow. Then there was the fact that none of his bones felt like they were broken, just his body felt weak. It just so happened that a nurse was walking in when he woke up. The next few minutes were a blur as doctors and nurses scrabbled around, checking various machines and medical equipment. After several minutes of this, only a doctor and nurse remained. He tried to ask the ones who sat to his left questions, but his throat was dry. His voice was hoarse, as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

All of this happened yesterday. The doctor, who looked strangely like an older version of Rebecca and had the same last name of the little girl, determined that it would be fine to leave the questions until today. He hadn't even seen his family or friends, not that his parents would come. His father is probably drunk somewhere while his mother would only come if Shizuka begged enough.

"I-I remember… Kaiba pushing me off… the school roof," Jonouchi said. "The fence wasn't there, so I fell." Silence filled the room, making Jonouchi worry.

"Excuse us for a minute," the doctor said, motioning the nurse next to her to follow. Jonouchi nodded. Something told the blond he just gave the wrong answer.

* * *

"Dr. Hopskin!" a woman yelled as she ran down the hall, her brown hair slightly bouncing. A girl, about 18-years-old, followed with her long brown hair flying.

"Jonouchi-san," Dr. Hopskin said when the two reached him. "I'm glad you're here. Your son is fine physically, but there is a problem with his memory."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked, panic evident in her voice. "Does my brother have amnesia?"

"Not exactly," the doctor answered. She opened the door behind him to let the two women in. "It's best for you to see for yourself. We might get a better idea of what is going on if you talk to him."

The three walked in to see Jonouchi staring out the window. The elder woman gasped and ran towards the blond. She hugged Jonouchi tightly which made him jump.

"Oh, Katsuya!" she exclaimed. "You have no clue how worried we were about you! Thank god you're awake now!"

"Mom?" Jonouchi asked, shock present in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"We got a call yesterday saying you were awake," the girl said as she sat on the bed next to her brother. "They said we could visit you today since they wanted to make sure your were okay for visits. Dad couldn't come since he's still at work, but he might later. Why? You sound surprised…"

"What's going on, Shizuka?" Jonouchi asked. "I'm surprised you're here since Mom doesn't like it when you travel alone. But why is she here as well? I thought she didn't 'approve' of me... And Dad working? Since when did he get a new job?"

The eerie silence was back in the room, only worse. Jonouchi's mother was deathly pale while Shizuka had her mouth wide open in shock. Jonouchi was worried with their reactions.

"I think I know what is going on," Dr. Hopskin said. "Two other patients here woke up from a coma recently, both having strange memories that took place in the time span of their coma. They even had a history different from what happened in the real world. It is possible that your son is in the same situation. In that case, there should be nothing to worry about. His memories will come back soon. It did for the other two.

"Whatever the case is, he would still have to stay here for a few more days. I don't want to discharge him until he's strong enough to walk on his own. It will also give him some time to regain some of his memory. You might want to tell his friends that they can visit as well. Every little thing helps if we want his memories to come quickly."

"Good thing I called up Varon-kun," Shizuka said. "He should be here soon."

"Varon!" Jonouchi yelled. "Why is he coming here?"

"Why wouldn't your best friend come visit you?" Varon asked as he walked inside the room.

"Best friend!"

* * *

Shizuka stood by the vending machine looking tired. Dr. Hopskin promptly shooed everyone out of the room in order to talk to Jonouchi. She still had to explain exactly what happened to him. The brunette sighed as she slid down to the floor.

"Hey, cheer up!" Varon said has he handed her a can of soda. "I'm sure the old Jonouchi Katsuya is still in there. We'll have our moronic, dueling-obsessed, tech-freak blond back in no time! Not to mention we were still in his dream!"

"I think he hated you in the dream," Shizuka mumbled. "And he barely saw me from the sounds of things."

"I'll take what I can get!" Varon exclaimed. He held out a hand to the other. "Come on, let's get something to eat. It was your mom's orders." The teen nodded and took Varon's hand to stand up.

As they walked to the elevators, a door suddenly opened and slammed into Varon. Two boys came out of the room, both blinking at the now cursing brunet adult. It was then did Shizuka notice one was in a wheelchair with the other pushing the chair. Obviously they were at least related as they looked exactly alike save for their hair. The one in the wheelchair had brown hair while the one standing had green hair with a lighter shade of green for bangs. Twin blue eyes stared at the still cursing Varon in amusement. Even their clothes were matching with a white Chinese style long-sleeve shirt and pants. The brunet had gold trimmings while the dual-colored haired had violet trimmings.

"Oh, man!" the standing boy yelled. "I'm so sorry! I was trying to get enough momentum to have the door stay open long enough to get my brother out! This door never wants to stay open so I thought that it might work if I just give enough force…"

"Shit, it's okay kid," Varon muttered as he rubbed his nose. "Just be careful next time."

"At least let us treat you to something to eat or drink," the brunet brother said softly. "It's our way of saying sorry."

"And we won't take no for an answer!" the other boy added. "So don't even think about paying us back later!"

"Alright then," Shizuka giggled. "I'm Jonouchi Shizuka and this here is Kawai Varon." (1)

"I'm Noa!" the green haired one said. "This here is my twin, Seto!"

* * *

"A dream?" Jonouchi asked. "You mean to say everything I remember is fake?"

"Not quite," Dr. Hopskin said. "You were in what we now call a 'Shadow Dream'. I'm sure you remember the Shadow Realm from the dream, correct?"

"Yeah," Jonouchi muttered. "That was some scary shit… Don't tell me that stuff is real!"

"It is," the doctor said as she pushed up her glasses. "The Shadow Realm is a parallel world to ours and has been known to human kind since ancient times. Only a select few can access the power found there. They are called Shadow Duelist. The one who was responsible for the dream is most likely a Shadow Duelist themselves."

"Duelists? You mean Duel Monsters is played here too?"

"Yes, it is. It's quite popular with everyone. But Shadow Duelists are in a league of their own. They duel against rogue monsters. Before you even ask, the monsters from Duel Monsters are real and alive. Only Shadow Duelist can summon monsters without a duel disk. They also have special powers, like pyrokinesis, healing, and mind control. Usually they develop one or two powers. The exception, for some odd reason, is in the case of twins. Not only would the twins share powers, but they can have many powers. I think the record now is seven.

"The Shadow Dream is a way to train a person that has the ability to access their hidden power without harming the body. From how long you have been 'dreaming', I assume either the controller of the dream had a hard time unlocking your powers or your powers are strong."

"Then explain why some of the people I know here were in the dream."

"From what I understand, sometimes the Shadow Realm would use the memories of the person either controlling the illusion or the one in the illusion. In reality, the one who was controlling the dream has little control over exactly what appears. Even then, how they would act here could be different there.

"I'm sure you have other questions, but I must leave. If you want, we can continue this discussion tomorrow. Just remember, Shadow Dreams are just that, dreams. What happens in there might not happen here. People could not exist, or be totally different people from the dream."

**

* * *

Patient:** Jonouchi Katsuya

**Date of Birth:** January 25, XXXX

**Age:** 21

**Sex:** Male

**Assigned Doctor:** R. Hopskin

**Notes:**

Patient has awoken from three-year coma. Just like two previous patients, the memories he has are that of the dream world. Dream also included other patients who have never met in real life according to friends and family. Dream memories also match up with other patients.

Patient is able to walk despite the coma. Muscles show no sign of deterioration. Only explanation is that he or someone close to him has a connection to the Shadow Realm. Most likely it is the patient himself as the other patients have similar experience when they woke up.

There is more evidence to suggest that the patient has the potential of being a Shadow Duelist. He proclaims that he was ranked number three in Duel Monsters while in the Shadow Dream. Typically, those with strong powers tend to be strong duelist in the dream. To be one rank lower then Kaiba Seto either means he holds great power or he would make a duelist. In my professional opinion, I conclude he is the former.

**Conclusion:** Patient is to proceed on to stage two.

**

* * *

TBC**

(1) As far as I know, Varon doesn't have a last name. Since Jonouchi's parents never split up, Varon gets to have the last name of Kawai. Yeah, it does have a purpose.

**Random talk:** If I messed up on the last section in terms of how names would be put on a form in Japan, I'm sorry. It would be really awkward if I call up my aunt just to ask her that question.

Time for a guessing game! If you remember, Dr. Hopskin (as if you don't know who that is by now) mentioned two people woke up from a coma like Jonouchi. They were in the same situation like our lovable blond. Now for the question… Who do you think the two patients mentioned are? No prize since I'm busy with life and other fics. Just want to see what you all think.

**Poll results:** In the end, there was a tie between two fics. To honor the tie (unlike I was going to do originally), I will work on both fics. Therefore, the two fics that will be updated are….

**Mirror Image**

and

**The Forgotten One**

To Angelic Duels fans: you are very lucky that I want to get to Fubuki before the hiatus. I promise to do at least two, if not three, more chapters before focusing on the winning stories.

Thank you to all who voted! I'm sorry to those who liked the other fics in the poll. As soon as these two are finished, I will post a new chapter to signify a new poll. New fics will be added to the poll, giving more options!

Until next time!

Rubi-chan, over and out!


End file.
